¡Yo me opongo!
by Breen Martinez
Summary: :OneShot: ¡No, No, No! –Se grito Inuyasha. –"Detén esa unión o la abras perdido para siempre" Escucho una voz en su cabeza. Eso haría… Entro en la iglesia ¡Yo me opongo! Grito con todas sus fuerzas…


_**Disclaimer: **__Ni el Fandom de Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

**Summary: **_¡No, No, No! –Se grito Inuyasha. –"Detén esa unión o la abras perdido para siempre" Escucho una voz en su cabeza. Eso haría… Entro en la iglesia ¡Yo me opongo! Grito con todas sus fuerzas…_

**¡Yo me opongo!**

Él estaba manejando por las infinitas calles ¡Genial! ¿No podían elegir otro día para que hubiera tanto tráfico?

Estaba desesperando, realmente desesperado ¡Iba tarde! Demasiado tarde. Sí no llegaba a tiempo todo se iría a la basura, no importaría cuantas veces se trato de convencer que no le importaba. Pero, lo cierto era que sí le importaba. Ella le importaba. ¡Y más que nadie! Se fijo en la calle que estaba. Seis cuadras exactamente para llegar a aquella iglesia, vio su reloj: 4: 30, ¡¿Qué?! Salió de su carro cómo alma que lleva el diablo.

Corrió, todo lo que daban sus piernas, no podía ser, tenía que impedir aquella unión, la tenía que evitar. Se vería mal, pero era cierto. No podía vivir en paz si no lo intentaba. ¡Por Dios! La amaba, la amaba demasiado, ¿Tenía que estar en aquella situación para darse cuenta de qué la amaba? Recordó la vez que hablo con ella, era cierto, no eran nada, pero ambos sentían 'algo' o eso era lo que todo el mundo decía, después de esa noche, no volvió a hablar con ella…

_-¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? –Tuvo que preguntar, la curiosidad era mayor. La observo, verdaderamente se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, que hacía resaltar más sus hermosos ojos zafiros _

_-Eso no importa –Contesto segura, pero había una pisca de tristeza en ese tono de voz Y él lo sabía muy bien –Lo importante es lo que va a beneficiar –Termino de decir mirando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha -¿Sabes? No será tan malo, o eso creo yo…_

_-¿No es malo casarte con alguien a quién no amas? _

_Ella solamente sonrió y volvió a ver la luna: -No lo sé –Se encogió de hombros –Lo único que sé es que a partir de dos semanas seré la esposa de tu hermano –Se puso de pie y él solamente la observo -¿Sabes Inuyasha? Me casare con tu hermano por decisión de nuestros padres, pero… -Una lágrima traicionera salió de su ojo derecho –Mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá a ti –Sin más deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él, y salió hacia el interior de la casa._

Inuyasha recordó eso e inconscientemente toco su mejilla donde ella lo había besado, su Kagome no podía casarse con su hermano Sesshomaru ¡Al diablo los negocios! No dejaría ser infeliz a la persona que amaba y sobre todo, a la persona que Él quería más que nadie. Dos calles ¡Solamente dos calles! Dos calles de salvarla de su posible infierno.

Su mente, le recordó esa mañana, la mañana en que Izayoi hablo con él, la mañana en que todo se estaba derrumbando

_-¿No vas a ir Inuyasha? –Izayoi entro en el cuarto de su hijo y lo observo. Las ojeras eran notables en sus ojos, tan irritados. Se veía mal, muy mal –Esto te está afectando más a ti que a los prometidos ¿Verdad?_

_-No los llames, así –Se enfureció –Es solo una actuación –siguió mirando por la ventana, poco le importaba su apariencia, estaba deshecho, eso era cierto. Muy deshecho, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? La persona que amaba se casaría con otro y no con cualquiera, con su hermano._

_-La amas ¿Verdad Hijo? –Su madre tomo su mano e hizo que la volteara a ver -¿Quieres un consejo? No te des por vencido, lucha por ella, ¿Sabes? Ella no se va a casar por amor, solo por un trato. Ella te quiere a ti ¿De acuerdo?_

_-¿Cómo estás completamente segura que me quiere? _

_Izayoi suspiro y abrazo a su hijo por la espalda: -Sus ojos la delatan, su sonrisa cuando te ve –Explico –Yo te recomendaría que te arreglaras, y fueras a impedir esa unión, o de verdad te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida –Sin más salió del cuarto. Inuyasha vio por la ventana, vio salir a su madre con su padre y con Sesshomaru. La rabio lo invadió. _

Pero, después finalmente de pensarlo tanto, llego a la conclusión de que debía de impedir aquella boda. _Una calle _pensó al ver casi cerca la iglesia, ¡Ya casi! Casi, no se daría por vencido. Kagome no ataría su vida a la de Sesshomaru.

* * *

-Acepto –Anunció Kagome, segura, pero debajo del velo estaba sufriendo, verdaderamente sufriendo ¿Ese sería el fin de su felicidad? ¡Oh como detestaba a Sesshomaru! Y ni hablar de cuántas veces le había dicho palabras hirientes, ¿Y ahora? Estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa

_-Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda que hable ahora o que calle para siempre –_Anunció el padre. Kagome y Sesshomaru giraron sus cabezas hacia la salida, esperanzados en que alguien apareciera. La voz del sacerdote volvió a la realidad- _Bien, Sesshomaru puedes…_

**-¡Yo me opongo! **–Se escucho la voz de Inuyasha interrumpiendo al padre. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo. ¿Acaso Inu No Tashio, Irasue, Naomi y Naraku podían estar más enojados? Aquel 'niñito' había interrumpido lo que podría ser el mejor contrato de sus vidas. –Yo me opongo –volvió a recalcar el caminando hacia los prometidos –Kagome, no puedo vivir sin ti, te amo, y no permitiré que seas infeliz al lado de mi hermano. Dime ¿Tú me amas?

El silencio se propago por toda la iglesia, los invitados estaban anonadados por lo que el menor de los Tashio había dicho ¿Hablaba enserio? Se preguntaba la mayoría. Inuyasha seguía mirando a Kagome, esperando que de sus labios saliera una respuesta, la que el tanto necesitaba, pero ella no contestaba. Sesshomaru, aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba atento ¡Por Dios! Quería ya acabar con esa patética actuación y su hermano complicando todo.

Kagome por su parte debajo de ese enorme velo estaba llorando ¡Ella era correspondida! ¡Correspondida! Nunca se lo imagino, vio a Inuyasha, al joven del cual se había enamorado. Todos la estaban mirando –Tal vez esperando que no correspondiera sus sentimientos- Pero ¿Qué más daba lo que dijeran? Dejo caer el ramo, pisándolo con su zapatilla, luego se quito el velo y se aproximo a Inuyasha

-¡Claro que sí te amo! –Se abalanzo a sus brazos y sin más deposito un beso en sus labios.

Inuyasha nunca se sintió así, Kagome le correspondía, ¿Había acaso algo más grandioso? No importara lo que los demás dijeran. Él la quería y nunca se arrepentiría de haberse opuesto a esa boda.

* * *

**Está idea vino a mi mente Y ¡Me estuvo jodiendo todo el tiempo! ._.**

**Y No descanso hasta que lo publicara ¡Bien hecho One:Shot! Pero, seamos sinceros, te ganaste tu derecho a ser publicado' **

**¡Su opinión es importante para mi!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
